Départ dans
by bayas
Summary: Suite d'Exclusion. Episode II. Les heures défilent trop vite pour nos amis. Chapitre 5 en ligne.
1. Chapter 1

Note : Merci de lire la suite. Donc voiçi l'épisode II comme dirai Idril. Au moment où j'écris ce chapitre, je ne sais toujours pas le nom de l'histoire.

Notes bis : Je rentre juste du cinéma où je viens de voir « Le secret de Brokeback Mountain », c'est du slash superbement bien joué et filmé. Les acteurs sont vraiment géniaux. Je vous conseille d'aller le voir. Je l'ai regardé en imaginant John et Rodney.

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis n'est pas à moi. J'écris des fics juste pour le plaisir d'imaginer l'amitié (ou plus si affinités) entre les personnages.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Départ dans 33 heures.

Il était 7 heures du matin, John décida de se lever. Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil, trop préoccupé par le prochain départ de Rodney. 33 heures. Si au moins il pouvait l'empêcher de partir, quitte à l'attacher sur une chaise. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que c'était son rêve, il lui avait dit hier soir. Il n'avait pas le droit de briser son rêve, il devait se taire et encaisser sans broncher. Il prit une décision, il ne sera pas là quand le Daedalus s'envolera. **_(1)_**

Rodney se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda son réveil, plus que 33 heures. Il ne pouvait pas traîner au lit, la journée allait être longue. Vérification des générateurs, réunion avec l'équipe scientifique, réunion avec Elisabeth. Il appréhendait ce dernier rendez-vous, Elisabeth avait été bléssée hier soir en apprenant sa démission et il ne savait pas comment elle l'accueillerait tout à l'heure. Mais pour l'instant, il devait se préparer car trois membres de l'équipage du Daedalus n'allaient pas tarder à arriver pour prendre les derniers cartons. Ce soir, il ne devait rester que son ordinateur et des vêtements de rechange. Du regard, il fit le tour de la pièce, celle qui fut sa chambre pendant plus d'un an. Il avait décroché les diplômes et les photographies, il ne restait plus qu'un grand mur gris. Et sur son bureau, elle traînait là, la sculpture que John lui avait offert, aussi blanche, aussi pure que l'amitié qui les liait tous les deux. Il n'avait jamais eu de vrais amis avant d'arriver sur Atlantis, et demain il s'apprêtait à retourner dans la solitude. Il sursauta quand il entendit qu'on frappait à la porte. Il regarda sa montre.

_- Ils sont en avance ! _Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit._ Vous êtes bien matinal, j'avais dit à ... ah, c'est vous ? _

_- Bonjour Rodney. Je peux vous parler ?_

_- Euh, oui. Entrez._

oOo

31 heures.

Vers 9 heures, John aperçu les hommes du Daedalus emmenant les affaires de Rodney, c'était intolérable, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. Il devait lui parler rapidement, tout de suite même. Mais en arrivant devant les quartiers du scientifique il le vit avec Carson, l'écossais avait l'air boulversé. John entendit une partie de la conversation.

_- C'est votre dernier mot ?_

_- Oui Carson. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Je retourne demain sur Terre._

_- N'oubliez pas de nous donner de vos nouvelles._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Le Colonel Carter se chargera d'envoyer des messages pour moi._

_- Samantha ? C'est ça ?_

_- Oui. Je vais la revoir dans quelques jours, je suis sûr qu'elle craque pour moi._

Après un instant de silence, Carson déclara.

_- Vous allez me manquer mon ami._

_- Vous aussi. _

John s'éloigna. _Donc, il y a une femme là-dessous. Je n'ai aucune chance de le retenir si j'ai contre moi l'amour qu'il éprouve pour Carter. Bonne chance McKay, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde._

Pendant qu'il discutait avec Carson, il avait senti sa présence. Il avait surtout senti son parfum, Scorpio (2). Le Colonel était le seul sur Atlantis à en mettre. Il savait pourquoi il était venu. Tout comme Carson, il voulait le dissuader de partir, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait pas la force de discuter avec John. Alors, il inventa cette histoire avec Carter.

**oOo**

24 heures.

Rodney avait rendez vous avec Elisabeth à 16 heures. Quand il entra dans la salle de la porte, la grande agitation qui y régnait l'inquiéta. Il monta jusqu'au bureau d'Elisabeth.

_- Elisabeth. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- SGA7 est en grande difficulté sur une planète. Le peuple est assez hostile et le Major Lee et ses hommes se sont cachés dans des cavernes le temps que les renforts arrivent._

_- Qui sont les renforts ?_

_- SGA3 et ..._ elle fit un signe de tête montrant la porte, _SGA1._

Rodney se retourna à temps pour voir le Colonel traverser la porte. Le vortex se referma après lui.

_- Je suis l'un des membre de SGA1. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé ? _

_- Premièrement, vous ne faites plus partie d'une équipe SGA car vous avez démissionné, deuxièmement je ne sais pas combien de temps durera cette mission et vous partez dans ..._ elle regarda sa montre, _24 heures._ Le ton de la voix d'Elisabeth se radouçit quand elle vit l'inquiétude sur le visage de Rodney. _Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est une simple mission de sauvetage, ils seront de retour rapidement._

John regarda sa montre. 24 heures. A chaque fois qu'il regardait sa montre, il faisait le décompte des heures. Au moins, durant cette mission de sauvetage il s'occupera l'esprit. Il entra dans la salle de la porte et leva les yeux vers Elisabeth. _Merde. Rodney est avec elle. _Il donna l'ordre à Teyla et Ronon de passer la porte. _Ne pas se retourner, ne pas se retourner. _Il passa à son tour la porte des étoiles, sans se retourner.

**TBC.**

(1) J'ai vécu la même situation. J'ai laissé partir un ami car c'était son rêve qu'il réalisait, il me l'avait dit. Je n'ai pas pu venir à la fête qu'il avait organisé avant son départ, c'était trop dur.

(2) Ce parfum me fait craquer !


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Merci pour les reviews. Je voulais faire une histoire générale mais à mon grand étonnement elle part dans du pré-slash. J'ai tellement voulu mettre de PDE que je me suis laissée prendre à mon propre piège. Plus les souvenirs de Brokeback Mountain ! Ca n'aide pas. Demain je vais acheter la musique du film. sourire débile. Chapitre court, je dois me sécher les cheveux ! (vous allez tout connaître de ma vie. LOL).

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis n'est pas à moi. J'écris des fics juste pour le plaisir d'imaginer l'amitié (ou plus si affinités) entre les personnages.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

16 heures.

Il était minuit et toujours pas de nouvelles des équipes coincées sur cette planète. Maudite planète. Rodney se rongait les sangs. Il comprenait à présent ce qu'Elisabeth ressentait quand une équipe ne donnait pas de nouvelles. Il était assis devant la table de commande principale, fixant la porte. Les mains jointes, il priait. Chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Il sentit une main sur son épaule. Elisabeth se tenait à côté de lui.

_- On va réessayer de les contacter. Avec de la chance, les Lonis n'auront pas abîmé la radio du MALP._

Lors du premier contact vers 20 heures, la caméra du MALP avait été détruite par la sentinelle qui gardait la porte.

_- Rodney, entrez l'adresse de la planète._

Quelques secondes plus tard, le vortex se forma.

_- Içi Weir. Répondez. Colonel Sheppard, Major Lee, m'entendez vous ?_

_/Docteur Weir, c'est le Major Lee. Nous vous entendons./_

_- Major, quelle est la situation. Est-ce que les autres équipes sont avec vous ?_

_/Oui, nous sommes cachés dans les grottes, je garde l'entrée avec Ronon./_

_- Et le Colonel Sheppard ?_ demanda Rodney.

_/Il se repose. Il vient de terminer son tour de garde avec Teyla. Nous resterons cachés jusqu'au lever du soleil. Atlantis, nous ne pouvons pas rester plus longtemps en contact avec vous. Nous risquons de nous faire repérer./_

_- D'accord. Prochain appel dans 7 heures. Atlantis, terminé._

_/Terminé/_

John commençait juste à s'endormir quand son oreillette grésilla. Il la remit en place sur son oreille et entendit la voix d'Elisabeth. Le Major Lee (1) faisait son rapport. Soudain il entendit la voix inquiète de Rodney qui demandait où il était. Il ferma les yeux pour se raccrocher à cette voix, une voix qu'il n'entendra plus dans quelques heures. C'était peut être même la dernière fois qu'il l'entendait. Les Lonis étaient vraiment dangereux, presque du même niveau technologique que les Terriens. Des armes empreintées aux Géniis, et surtout des lunettes à vision nocturnes. Impossible pour eux de sortir la nuit, ils étaient repérables facilement. Dix minutes après que la transmission fut coupée, John avait toujours son oreillette. Il ouvrit la poche avant de sa veste et en sortit une photo. Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir, tellement il faisait sombre, il connaissait par coeur chaque détails de cette photo, il pouvait même la dessiner les yeux fermés. Cette fameuse photo qui a servi de modèle pour la sculpture.

Malgré les ordres donnés par Elisabeth, Rodney ne partit pas se coucher. Comment dormir dans ces conditions ? Il alla faire un tour dans le Daedalus, dans la pièce où étaient rangées ses affaires personnelles. Il alla directement vers une grande malle et l'ouvrit. Il écarta le papier bulle qui faisait office de protection. La sculpture était là, toujours aussi blanche. Lentement, il caressa du bout des doigts le visage de John, ses doigts descendirent d'abord de la tempe jusqu'à la base du cou, puis passèrent sous les yeux et finirent sur les lèvres. Rodney soupira et referma la malle.

**oOo**

9 heures.

_- Rodney, entrez l'adresse._

Le vortex se forma.

_- Içi Weir. Répondez._

Elisabeth renouvela son appel plusieurs fois avant que Sheppard ne réponde.

_/Vous tombez mal. Nous sommes sous le feu de l'ennemi./ _

Rodney entendit des explosions et le bruit des armes automatiques.

_- John, nous vous envoyons des renforts tout de suite._

_/Négatif Elisabeth. La porte est très bien gardée./_

_- Et des Jumpers ?_

_/Non plus. Ils ont l'équivalent de nos missiles. Nous nous en sortirons seuls./_

_- Vous avez intérêt à rentrer sain et sauf Colonel, _intervena Rodney.

_/Rodney ? C'est vous /_

_- Oui. Je pars dans 9 heures et j'exige que vous soyez là pour me dire au revoir._

_/Alors, ne partez pas. Restez sur Atlantis, nous avons besoin de vous/_

_- Zelenka me remplaçera parfai... _

_/M'en fous de Zelenka. C'est vous que je veux ... dans mon équipe./_

_- Je ne sais pas. Il y a tant de chose que ..._

Rodney fut coupé par le hurlement du Colonel

_/Tout le monde à terre ! Meeeeerde /_

Puis ils entendirent une explosion et la radio grésilla. Rodney cria :

_- Colonel ! Répondez moi ! Sheppard, bon sang. Dites quelque chose. John !_

**TBC.**

(1) Sans faire exprès, je n'avais pas vu que si on prend Major Lee et qu'on le met à l'envers, ça fait Lee Majors (pour ma génération c'est _l'homme qui valait 3 milliards_ ou _l'homme qui tombe à pic_).


	3. Chapter 3

Réponses aux reviews :

Alpheratz9 : Cool, maintenant je fais du lecteurtorture ! LOL.

Demoiselle Altanien : ma musique préférée dans le film c'est « The wings ». Dernier morceau sur le cd. Génial, au moment où j'écris ça, je l'entends !

Lou01 : Le blanc entre « c'est vous que je veux » et « dans mon équipe » est fait exprès. Méga PDE !

Alhenorr : J'ai oublié de le dire, mais je veux bien des coussins pour mon fauteuil.

Tiphaine beckett : J'espère que tu n'as pas raté ton bus, moi oui. J'ai lu ce matin « Roberto, Roberta » et je suis partie en retard. Heureusement je suis à Lyon et il y a le métro.

Kaisa12 : Comme je t'ai répondu en privé, tu n'as pas besoin de te transformer en Wraith. ;-D

Danaefilla : j'aime bien ton pseudo. Voiçi la suite de mon histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**_Départ dans 8 heures 30 minutes_**.

Ils entendirent une explosion et la radio grésilla. Rodney cria :

_- Colonel ! Répondez moi ! Sheppard, bon sang. Dites quelque chose. John !_

Pendant cinq minutes, Rodney appela sans cesse le Colonel.

_- John, içi Rodney. Répondez. John, içi Rodney. Répondez. Je vous en prie, parlez. Si vous revenez sur Atlantis, je vous promets que je reste. John, vous entendez ? Je ne pars plus si vous rentrez sain et sauf._

_/ Promis /_

En entendant la voix du Colonel, Rodney se leva d'un bond. 

_- Sheppard ? Vous allez bien ?_

_/Un peu sonné, l'engin a explosé pas loin. Mes oreilles ont bourdonné pendant plusieurs minutes. Sinon, il n'y a pas de blessés./ _

_- Pourquoi ne pas avoir répondu à mes appels ?_

_/Je viens de vous le dire, je n'entendais plus rien, et la radio a pas mal morflé aussi./_

Rodney soupira de soulagement.

_/ Alors vous restez finalement /_

_- Je ... si vous revenez oui._

_/ Vous me le promettez /_

_- Je vous le promets._

_/Dans une heure je suis de retour./ _

_- Ok, si nous n'avons pas de nouvelles, prochain contact dans 2 heures. Weir. Terminé. _

_/Sheppard terminé/_

**oOo**

**_Départ dans 7 heures_**.

_- Ouverture extérieure de la porte !_

La porte resta cinq secondes ouverte avant qu'elle ne se déconnecte.

_- Des données arrivent du SGC. Un message important pour le Colonel Caldwell._

_**Départ dans 6 heures 30 minutes.**_

_- Composez l'adresse. Colonel Sheppard, içi Weir. A vous._

_/Je vous entends. La situation s'est débloquée içi, nous avons eu de l'aide extérieure. Nous sommes là dans vingt minutes environ./ _

_- Contente de vous l'entendre dire._

_/ Rodney est près de vous /_

_- Je suis là. Vous avez une heure de retard Colonel._

_/C'est vrai, mais j'arrive. Il faudra que l'on discute. A tout à l'heure. Sheppard terminé/ _

_**Départ dans 6 heures 10 minutes.**_

_- Ouverture extérieure de la porte. _Quelques secondes plus tard. _C'est le code du Colonel Sheppard._

_- Levez le bouclier._

Elisabeth descendit pour accueillir les équipes. 

_- Je crois que nous avons tous besoin d'une semaine de repos, _déclara Sheppard.

_- C'était quoi cette aide extérieure ?_

_- Trop long à raconter, nous verrons ça pendant le débriefing. Où est Rodney ?_

**oOo**

_**Départ dans 6 heures 2 minutes**_

_- Il a fait quoi ? _hurla John. _Il va me le payer._

_- John, attendez ! _cria Elisabeth.

Mais c'était trop tard, John avait déjà pris la direction du balcon sud. Le balcon donnait sur la piste d'envol du Daedalus. John se protégea le visage du souffle d'air qui venait de l'allumage des moteurs du vaisseau. 

_- Rodney ! _hurla à nouveau le Colonel. Même s'il savait que c'était peine perdue.

Elisabeth lui avait dit que Caldwell avait reçu l'ordre du SGC de partir avant l'heure prévue car le vaisseau Goa'uld était réapparu près de Pluton. Ils avaient besoin de renfort rapidement. Rodney refusa de repartir sur Terre mais au moment où ils reçurent le code d'identification de Sheppard, il informa Elisabeth de son départ. Elle n'avait rien pu faire, il était parti en courant. Il avait fui, il avait menti, il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse.

Le vaisseau quitta la plateforme et s'éleva lentement. John fixa l'avant du vaisseau, plus précisément le poste de pilotage. Il était persuadé que Rodney se trouvait là-bas, regardant une dernière fois Atlantis. John aurait bien voulu crier mais il avait l'esprit trop embrouillé pour pouvoir sortir le moindre mot. Il suivit du regard le vaisseau jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte l'atmosphère de la planète. Voilà, c'était fini. Il était parti. Et maintenant ?

**oOo**

Cinq minutes plus tard, John était toujours sur le balcon. Il entendit soudain la porte s'ouvrir, il se retourna pour voir qui venait le déranger.

_- Rodney ? **(1)**_

**oOo**

_- Non Colonel. Ce n'est que moi._

_- Carson ? Désolé, j'ai la vue trouble, je regardais le soleil se refléter dans l'eau. _

_- Vous allez bien ?_

John ricana. Un rire mélangé à de la peine.

_- Vous voulez vraiment que je réponde ?_

_- Non. Je vous comprends, c'est si soudain. Tenez. _Carson lui tendit un ordinateur portable. _Je viens de recevoir un mail de sa part, il vous est adressé. Prenez votre temps, j'ai un ordinateur à l'infirmerie. _

Carson se dirigea vers la porte.

_- John, si vous voulez parler, je suis là._

**TBC. **Un mouchoir ? LOL

**(1) **Je suis gentille car je voulais arrêter mon chapitre à cet endroit.

Je ne l'ai pas indiqué mais si Rodney était resté sur Atlantis, ils auraient téléportés au dernier moment ses affaires dans ses quartiers (comme quoi je pense à tout).


	4. Chapter 4

Réponses aux reviews :

Alpheratz9 : Je sais je suis méchante. Mais c'est de la Johnnytorture.

Kaisa12 : Le Daedalus a des ordinateurs donc Rod a réussi à envoyer un mail. Il a eu plus de 10 mn pour taper son mail et il tape vite.

Lou01 : Comme tu verras c'est un mail perso.

Idril : Et oui. Il faut du suspense pour l'épisode III. Pour les mouchoirs, je ne sais pas. Ca dépend de ton émotivité. Tiens moi au courant.

Alhenorr : Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse ! Je n'ai pas mes coussins. Je vais te faire pleurer pour te punir. Na. **;-D**

Myvaughn-sark : Merci beaucoup. Contente que ça te plaise. J'ai hâte de lire ta fic sur Atlantis.

Tiphaine beckett : J'aime bien savoir d'où sont les lecteurs (message subliminal pour les autres). J'aimerais un jour aller à Lille pour voir des collègues de boulot. Venez à Lyon, c'est une superbe ville.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_Petits clins d'oeil à la géniale fic « Mémos de pégase » de BLV – Dr Dredd_

A : Dr Carson BECKETT

DE : Dr Rodney MCKAY

Objet : Mail Confidentiel pour John SHEPPARD

_John._

_Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait faux bond et surtout de vous avoir menti. J'avais vraiment l'intention de rester mais comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être à la tête d'un projet d'une si grande envergure. Je sais que j'arriverai à créé moi même un E2PZ, juste pour pouvoir vous revoir et protéger une fois pour toute la cité des attaques des Wraiths. Vous imaginez si je donne mon nom à cet E2PZ terrien ? Je vois déjà la pub : **plus besoin de centrales nucléaires, pour votre énergie, utilisez un McKay !** Non je rigole. On me critique souvent pour mon égo surdimensionné ... Mais j'imagine la tête de Kavanaugh. _

_Mon Dieu, ils viennent d'allumer les moteurs. Je suis enfermé dans une salle sans fenêtre pour ne pas revoir Atlantis, et surtout ne pas vous apercevoir car j'imagine que vous vous êtes précipité sur l'un des balcons. Partir sans se retourner. Mon Dieu, c'est si dur. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que ce soit si dur. Quand j'ai quitté la Terre pour venir sur Atlantis, c'était facile car je n'avais aucune attache, aucun ami. Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. C'est douloureux de vous laisser mais c'est nécessaire. Heureusement que je n'enregistre pas un message audio car j'ai la gorge tellement serrée ... aucun son ne peut en sortir. Je suis à deux doigts de pleurer. Merde, reprends toi McKay. Soit un homme. _

_Il faut que je me dise que des bonnes choses vont se réaliser. Dès mon arrivée, j'irai voir la belle Samantha Carter, ensuite embrasser ma soeur car elle me manque (je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'elle me manque autant) et puis je récupérerai mon chat. Je vous donnerai de mes nouvelles rapidement. N'hésitez pas à venir me voir le jour où vous revenez sur Terre. _

_Ca y est, le vaisseau décolle. Il faut que je fasse vite pour envoyer ce mail avant qu'on ne passe en hyper-espace. Je n'ai jamais tapé aussi vite de ma vie. J'ai encore tant de choses à vous dire ..._

_Ce n'est pas un adieu, mais un au-revoir. Faites attention à vous John. Vous me manquerez énormément. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez un jour._

_Votre ami._

_Rodney McKay._

_Ps : J'ai complètement oublié, c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. Merci encore pour le cadeau._

**oOo**

John se réveilla dans son lit. Il se demanda comment il était arrivé là. La dernière chose qu'il se souvenait c'était d'avoir lu le mail d'adieu de Rodney. Il réalisa quelques secondes plus tard qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais à l'infirmerie. La perfusion dans son bras était un signe et le bruit des ronflements d'un des malade aussi. Le départ de Rodney était peut être un cauchemar. On ne sait pas ce qui se passe pendant qu'on est inconscient ou pire, dans le coma. Il ferma un instant les yeux.

_- John ? Vous nous avez fait peur,_ chuchota Carson.

_- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

_- Je vous ai retrouvé inconscient sur le balcon. Je n'ai pas réussi à vous réveiller alors j'ai appelé une équipe médicale. C'était il y a plus de 16 heures._

_- Qu'est ce que je faisais sur le balcon ?_

_- Vous avez regardé le Daedalus partir et ensuite vous avez lu le mail de Rodney._

_- Alors c'était réel ? Il est parti ?_

Carson baissa les yeux.

_- Oui. _

John se recroquevilla dans le lit, remonta la couverture jusqu'au menton, et ferma les yeux. Carson sentit que John avait besoin de solitude. Il tapota la cheville du Colonel et continua sa ronde de nuit.

**TBC. **

Je sais, c'est court. Mais j'espère que ça vous a plu. Demain, chapitre un peu plus long car j'ai en week end de 4 jours (vive les RTT), donc chapitre 5 et épisode III à suivre.


	5. Chapter 5

Notes : Merci pour les reviews et pour les réponses au message subliminal (LOL). Dernier chapitre de l'épisode II.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Trois mois plus tard. Salle de réunion.

_- Vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dites Teyla ?_

_- Oui Docteur Weir. Le Colonel Sheppard devient dangereux pour lui même. Il n'a plus aucune limite, il prend trop de risques._

_- Qu'en pensez vous Ronon ?_

_- Je suis d'accord avec Teyla. Je commence à connaître le Colonel et il a changé._

_- Et vous Carson ?_

_- Il est devenu distant, je n'arrive plus à lui parler. Et concernant son état physique, il m'inquiète, il a beaucoup maigri. _

_- Il s'isole,_ intervena Kate Heightmeyer_, cherche l'affrontement, ne mange pas beaucoup. C'est tout simplement les symptômes d'une dépression. Je pense que le départ du Docteur McKay a tout déclenché. Ford est tout d'abord parti puis le Docteur McKay. De son ancienne équipe il ne reste plus que Teyla, sans vouloir vous offenser Monsier Dex. _

Ronon inclina la tête.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends. J'ai pu remarquer que le Colonel était très ami avec le Docteur McKay_.

_- Qu'est ce que nous pouvons faire ?_ demanda Elisabeth.

_- J'ai une idée,_ déclara Carson.

**oOo**

John se dirigea vers le hangar à Jumper. Zelenka l'avait appelé pour qu'il mette en route Jumper 1 pour les vérifications d'entretien. Ca, il pouvait le faire, tant qu'il n'allait pas dans le laboratoire, « son » laboratoire.

_- Colonel ?_

_- Ronon ? Que faites vous içi ? _

_- J'ai croisé le Docteur Zelenka, il n'a plus besoin de vous pour l'instant, il y a une urgence dans la salle des commandes et il m'a demandé de vous en informer._

_- Une urgence ? Il faut peut être que j'y aille._

_- Non, c'est un problème technique. Il a essayé de me l'expliquer, mais je n'arrive jamais à comprendre ce petit bonhomme. _

John sourit à la remarque.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, moi non plus._

_- Hum, je m'ennuie un peu, ça vous dirais qu'on aille s'entraîner?_

_- Pourquoi pas. J'ai besoin de me défouler._

_- Tout en y allant, vous pouvez m'expliquer le code militaire terrestre ? J'ai toujours un peu de mal entre les Capitaines, Majors, Colonels et autres grades. _

Tout en écoutant parler Sheppard, Ronon réalisa que les autres avaient eu raison. Occuper l'esprit du Colonel pour qu'il ne réalise pas qu'il tombe dans un piège.

John s'arrêta dans son exposé quand il aperçut Ronon ralentir le pas pour finalement stopper net devant une porte.

_- Qu'est ce que ... _

John se retourna pour voir où ils étaient. Il foudroya du regard son équipier et tenta de s'enfuir.

_- Non Colonel. Vous rentrez là dedans avec moi._

_- Lachez moi, c'est un ordre._

_- J'ai d'autres ordres._

La porte s'ouvrit sur le laboratoire, « son » laboratoire, l'ancien laboratoire de Rodney. John avait refusé d'y retourner depuis le départ de son ami. Ronon le poussa sans ménagement au milieu de la pièce. Ils étaient là, Elisabeth, Carson, Teyla et Kate.

_- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? C'est un procès ?_

_- Non. Nous voulons juste vous parler. Nous sommes très inquiets pour vous._

_- Pourquoi ? _hurla John. _Je vais trèèèèès bien, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi en forme !_

_- John, j'ai une proposition à vous faire. Je vous accorde des vacances. Pas qu'à vous, à l'équipe entière. Teyla doit aller sur le continent pour aider une femme enceinte, et Ronon aimerait sortir un peu de la base. Je crois qu'il est temps pour lui de visiter notre bonne vieille Terre. Et vous l'accompagnerez._

_- Pourquoi n'y allez vous pas à ma place ?_

_- Vous pourrez vous reposer,_ intervena Carson. _Et vous pourrez revoir Rod..._

_- Je vous ai demandé de ne pas prononcer ce **nom** devant moi,_ coupa John. _Depuis qu'il est parti, il ne nous a pas donné de nouvelles. Nous ne comptons pas pour lui._

Il était sur le point d'exploser. Il se retenait de ne pas mettre son poing dans la figure de son ami écossais.

_- Est-ce que vous pouvez me laisser seule avec John ?_ demanda Kate.

Après un acquiescement de Weir, ils quittèrent la pièce.

_- Je resterai derrière la porte, si vous avez besoin de moi ..._

_- Merci Ronon._

**oOo**

_- Je n'ai rien à vous dire._

_- Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais parler dans ce cas. John, retourner sur Terre est une occasion pour vous de lui parler, et de savoir où vous en êtes dans votre ... amitié. Vous n'avez pas pu lui dire ce que vous ressentiez. C'était votre meilleur ami, lors des missions d'explorations vous pouviez compter sur lui et inversement. Vous vous êtes mutuellement sauvé la vie, c'est un lien plus fort que tout. Vous pourrez le revoir une dernière fois et lui faire vos adieux. Je sais qu'au fond de vous, vous êtes heureux qu'il soit en sécurité sur Terre, loin de tous les dangers de la galaxie de Pégase._

_- Je ne sais pas si je veux le revoir._

_- Si vous le savez. Ecoutez votre coeur et votre corps. Vos réactions ne trompent personne._

John réfléchit un instant.

_- Oui, je veux le revoir mais j'ai peur. Peur de ma réaction. J'ai tellement de colère contre lui ..._

_- Le Daedalus part demain après midi, Elisabeth attend votre réponse. A vous de prendre la bonne décision._

**oOo**

John était allongé sur son lit, son lit provisoire car il était sur le Daedalus. Dans quatre jours il sera de retour sur Terre et il pourra revoir Rodney.

**Fin de l'épisode II. **

L'épisode III s'intitulera « Retour sur Terre ». Je sais, je ne vais pas chercher loin le titre.


End file.
